À la croisée de deux rues
by TreasuredHopes
Summary: Que fais-tu pour le Réveillon? À part restée assise toute seule sur un banc à moitié déneigé devant un petit dépanneur encore ouvert à cet heure tardive en ce soir de fête, en ayant de la peine pour l'employé qui gâche sa soirée, à la croisée de deux rues totalement désertes...


Mot de l'auteur: Okay, alors premier écrit ''cliché'' de Noël cette année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le temps des fêtes m'inspirent tellement à écrire des textes romantiques clichés et simples (c'est ce que je me dis à chaque année mais je ne finis toujours pas ne jamais le faire!) alors j'ai décidé de me lancer!

* * *

_Cher Daisy,_

_La ressens-tu? Ressens-tu cette solitude en ce 24 décembre? Moi je la ressens entièrement. Il manque quelque chose... Je suis désolée. Je suis probablement en train de gâcher ton réveillon avec mes pensées négatives mais... J'ai tellement besoin de t'en parler. De parler de ce vide, et de cette mélancolie qui m'habite._

Teru cessa d'écrire. Voulait-elle vraiment envoyer un message de la sorte le soir du réveillon? Daisy était peut-être heureux et entouré de plein de gens merveilleux à cet heure-ci, alors pourquoi perdrait-il son temps à lire ces messages désappointant? Il avait mieux à faire. Après hésitation, mais bien décidée, elle effaça toutes les lignes de son message afin de recommencer.

_Cher Daisy,_

_Nous sommes déjà le 24 décembre! Tu passes un beau réveillon? Tu t'amuses? J'en suis certaine. Le soir du réveillon de noël est un jour merveilleux, un jour que l'on attend toute l'année pour le passer avec les gens qu'on aime. En plus, ce soir, il fait tellement beau. Les gros flocons de neige tombent très doucement, décorant les petites rues d'un magnifique tapis blanc. Les lampadaires illuminent chaleureusement les passages et..._

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau... Ce message ne lui correspondait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Depuis quand hésitait-elle autant dans l'écriture de ses messages à Daisy? Elle se sentait si confortable avec lui. Elle avait ce sentiment... comme si elle pouvait parler de tout... Même y dévoiler ses plus grands secrets. Sa présence à l'autre bout de l'appareil lui était réconfortante. Elle effaça encore toutes les lignes de son message puis recommença une troisième fois.

_Cher Daisy,_

_Il neige. C'est magnifique. Je trouve que les Noël blancs ont quelque chose de magique, de fortifiant. Il ne fait pas froid, le vent est si doux. C'est si agréable. J'aimerais tellement être entourée en ce moment... même d'une seule personne... J'aimerais passer ce Noël avec quelqu'un..._

Soudain, elle pensa à Kurosaki. Elle secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiote, afin de chasser le visage du garçon de celle-ci. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui? Teru leva les yeux au ciel. De délicats flocons cristallisés lui tombaient sur le visage. C'était froid, mais rassurant. L'air frais qu'elle respirait semblait parcourir son corps tout entier, en y nettoyant toutes les moindres petites parties. Elle se reprit à penser à ce garçon... que faisait-il en ce soir de réveillon? Était-il avec des amis? De la famille? Il ne semblait pas du genre à socialisé avec tout le monde mais... c'était une soirée importante. Il devait... bien sûr. «et puis quoi encore... pourquoi j'y pense... ce n'est pas comme je voudrais le voir...», pensa-t-elle. Elle rebaissa la tête et continua son message...

_Tu sais Daisy... on se demande souvent à quoi ça rime tout ça. Les amis, la famille, les festivités... on finit toujours seule à la fin. Peut-être même passons-nous tout simplement toute la soirée assis sur un banc à moitié déneigé à fixer un petit dépanneur ouvert en ce soir de fête, en ayant de la peine pour l'employé qui gâche son réveillon à travailler, à la croisée de deux rues totalement désertes. Parfois, on a juste besoin d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, avec un bon chocolat chaud ahah._

Elle s'arrêta. «J'ai l'air pitoyable...» Elle fixa l'écran de son téléphone et relut son message plusieurs fois, toujours insatisfaite. Elle voulut supprimer le brouillon, mais appuya sans le faire exprès sur le bouton ''envoyé''. Oups. Elle tenta de revenir en arrière, mais le message avait déjà fini son transfert.

_''Daisy, ne lit pas le message juste avant. C'est une erreur.''_

Elle l'envoya aussitôt, en espérant qu'il ouvre ce dernier en premier. « Comment puis-je être si idiote? » se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. Elle trouvait son comportement ridicule. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça... si ''incertaine''. « Ai-je peur qu'il cesse de me parler? » elle se questionnait. La peur de se retrouver totalement seule l'a probablement envahie. Sans Daisy elle n'avait plus rien... Elle s'embêtait elle-même, alors elle devait avoir peur d'être un poids pour lui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et il ne lui répondait pas. Elle s'en doutait. Il devait être trop occupé pour elle de toute façon. Elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise pour se dégourdir les jambes, puis serra son portable dans la poche droite de son manteau, avant de remonter son écharpe par-dessus son nez. Elle se frotta les mains ensembles afin de les réchauffer. Elle reprend sa place ensuite.

« Daisy, qu'est-ce que j'attends au juste? Es-tu en mesure de me le dire? » Elle pensait en restant assise là. Peut-être attendait-elle quelqu'un en particulier. Peut-être souhaitait-elle secrètement que ce garçon la rejoigne. Cela la surprendrait vraiment de toute façon. Il ne savait pas où elle était, alors pourquoi la rejoindrait-il? Et puis, qu'est-ce que Kurosaki en avait à faire d'elle? Elle était plus jeune que lui et bien moins mûre. Pourquoi serait-il intéressé par une fille comme elle le soir du réveillon? C'était abusée de sa part de penser qu'elle avait peut-être une petite chance, aussi minime soit-elle.

Elle reprit son téléphone, même si elle s'était jurée de ne pas y retoucher de la soirée et vérifia si son confident lui avait répondu. Négatif. Elle soupira puis le remit en veille. «Est-il avec Riko?», se demanda Teru avec une petite inquiétude qu'elle-même ne remarqua même pas – ayant fait dériver ses pensées à nouveau vers l'autre garçon qui occupait ses pensées malgré elle - Riko était plus âgée qu'elle et certainement plus le type de Kurosaki...

Elle s'agita fortement la tête encore. Pourquoi elle pensait à ce genre de chose maintenant. Elle n'était pas amoureuse... hein? Non. Impossible. Il était bien trop... bien trop quoi? Il était protecteur... elle se sentait en sécurité quand elle était à ses côtés. Il ne la traitait pas comme les autres ; il semblait s'amuser d'elle... ou avec elle? Elle ne savait pas trop. Tout semblait flou en ce moment. Ces sentiments se mélangeaient. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour réfléchir ou faire des suppositions. Elle avait juste besoin de repos. Le soir du Réveillon de Noël... Ce n'est pas le moment avoir des réflexions romantiques... C'était une soirée si... magique et... remplie de magnifiques étincelles de bonheur qui se manifestaient dans les cœurs de tous...

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas à sa droite qui la sortit de ses idées confuses. Elle se tourna vers ces pas. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son cœur avait commencé à battre la chamade et une étrange chaleur lui montait tranquillement jusqu'à la tête. Que faisait-il là? Kurosaki se trouvait devant elle, avec deux chocolats chauds dans les mains. Avait-il entré dans sa conscience pour savoir exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment même?

Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle et lui tendit un verre, en lui souriant ironiquement.

« - Je... euh, merci, lui dit-elle surprise, avec timidité. Mais que fais-tu ici? »

Elle le regardait fixement, impatiente d'entendre la réponse. Il était vêtu de son manteau beige teinté de brun, au collet fait d'une mince fourrure pâle. Teru remarqua les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon, dû au chapeau qu'il portait probablement avant de la rejoindre.

« - J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, lui répondit-il. »

Elle était étrangement déçue... C'était évident que ce n'était pas uniquement pour venir la voir et lui offrir un chocolat chaud qu'il était venu. Elle baissa les yeux vers son verre en carton décoré de jolis dessins de Noël. Le sien avait une image du petit renne au nez rouge et de beaux gros flocons, tandis que celui de Kurosaki avait un père-noël prononçant son fameux ''Oh-oh-oh'' à côté d'une énorme pile de cadeaux. Elle trouvait ça si mignon et elle adorait l'idée de décorer les verres pour chacune des festivités.

« - J'en ai pris deux juste au cas où, déclara-t-il ensuite, avec un petit sourire à l'attention de la jeune fille. Je me doutais bien que tu passerais la soirée toute seule.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?»

«Je ne connais qu'un seul dépanneur encore ouvert à cet heure à la croisée de deux rues», raisonna le garçon au lieu de lui dire directement.

«- Je ne faisais que me promener. Je ne te cherchais pas, lui mentit-il à la place.»

Il s'arrêta, puis reprit avec son sourire moqueur...

«- On dirait que tu m'attendais assise ici toute seule, alors lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai pris les devants en venant te voir.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas, se défendit-elle aussitôt. »

Kurosaki lui adressa son plus beau sourire qui la fit craquer. Elle prit rapidement une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, se brûla la langue puis s'étouffa. Ensuite, elle failli l'échapper, mais eu le bon réflexe au bon moment.

«- Oui bien sûr, se moqua le garçon en la regardant avec un air amusé.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Et moi je suis le Père-Noël.»

Il souriait encore. Plutôt, il riait d'elle. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il trouvait ça mignon sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Ses petites réactions d'adolescente, impuissante de ses sentiments envers lui. Il le savait. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Néanmoins, il se contentait de s'amuser d'elle encore et encore. Gentiment. Il était loin de vouloir lui faire du mal. En plus, c'était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle était importante à ses yeux même s'il ne le prouvait guère.

«- Écoute, si tu es venu pour m'embêter, tu peux reprendre mon verre et repartir, se fâcha Teru en se levant du banc.

\- Tu me dis de partir, mais c'est toi qui se lève, fit-il la remarque en continuant de l'observer. »

Elle le regarda, en colère.

«- Ça va je plaisante, je ne suis pas le Père-Noël.

\- Je le sais ça! C'est pas le problème!»

Teru se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole...

«- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, ce soir.»

Kurosaki retira le sourire qui était sur son visage puis se leva. L'adolescente sursauta. Elle crut qu'il était en colère. Elle recula légèrement, puis trébucha. Elle tomba sur les fesses. Elle avait réussi à sauver son chocolat chaud en laissant son bras dans les aires. Le jeune adulte cacha un petit rire puis lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Teru la fixa sans la prendre.

«- Aller, prends là. Elle n'est pas méchante, ricana-t-il»

La brune se demanda en son for intérieur pourquoi elle avait souhaité ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde qu'il la rejoigne ce soir-là. Elle devait avoir oublié ce comportement fortement déplaisant. Elle le regrettait - comme s'il était apparu comme ça juste parce qu'elle l'avait souhaité - Elle finit par prendre sa main et il l'aida à se relever.

«- T'as le derrière plein de neige, constata Kurosaki en la regardant à cet endroit.»

Elle s'essuya rapidement du revers de la main puis reposa son regard sur Kurosaki.

«- Merci pour le chocolat chaud, mais je pense que je vais rentrer. Je te le rembourserai.

\- Pas besoin de le rembourser.»

Il la l'observa longuement, se frotta l'arrière de la tête puis décida de tout avouer.

« Okay... commença-t-il. Je suis désolé! Je ne prévoyais pas gâcher ta tranquillité. Je venais avec les bonnes intentions, s'expliqua-t-il. C'est plus fort que moi c'est tout. »

Une pause...

«- Et en plus, c'est de la faute à Riko! T'iras te plaindre à elle.»

Teru le fixait déconcertée. Comment ça la faute à Riko? Elle n'était pas sûre de le suivre.

«- À vrai dire... je suis venue te chercher. Il a une fête organisée chez elle. Elle ne veut pas que tu passes la soirée toute seule.»

Kurosaki détourna le regard. Il repensa au sourire niais et aux petits commentaires inutiles de Riko visant son attirance vers Teru. Elle était entièrement certaine qu'il était amoureux d'elle malgré les innombrables fois qu'il lui avait dit que c'était carrément impossible. Il n'était pas amoureux de cette adolescente... de la petite sœur de son ami décédé.

«- Tu m'accompagnes? lui demanda-t-il ensuite malgré lui.»

«L'accompagner... Hein? Il veut que je l'accompagne?» Teru se senti rougir.

«- Bien sûr, j'adore Riko! Allons là voir! répondit-elle, en camouflant son malaise.»

L'adolescente sentit dans les paroles du jeune homme un certain ton désolé. Était-ce vrai qu'il était venu la chercher pour la fête? Elle cessa de se poser des questions. Elle ne passerait pas le Réveillon toute seule finalement et elle en était plus heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait le croire. Et elle ne le savait pas, mais il était réellement venu juste pour elle - même si c'était de manière irréfléchie - après avoir reçu le message qu'elle avait envoyé par erreur...


End file.
